


punch me softly

by chokedme



Series: ain't it fun? [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Fisting, M/M, Spanking, richie calls eddie slut and whore, smutty smutty boys, srry i don't make the rules, tbh they have the best fucking sex, they're so DIRTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a request from an anon that started small but ended up 3k+ words.no ragrets.





	punch me softly

Eddie and Richie weren’t the type of couple that banned porn. Quite the opposite actually, they encouraged each other to watch porn so they could come up with new positions and things to do. Sometimes, they even had their favorite porn playing while they were having sex. They were the kind of people that were almost too comfortable with their sexuality. At this point, Eddie thought that he and Richie had tried absolutely everything already.

A lot of the stuff they tried they stuck with, like intense bondage and spanking (which Eddie had discovered he could cum untouched from). Other things like watersports, and that very, very unfortunate time they had tried to incorporate food into the bedroom, only happened once and never again. Richie was more open to trying things than Eddie was, and if he was being completely honest, he enjoyed doing new things with his boyfriend, despite the uncertainty he always feigned when he heard the words, “Hey, Eds! Wanna try something new today?”

But today, it was his turn. It was his turn to approach his boyfriend with sweaty palms and nerves curling in his belly, hesitant words in the back of his throat. “Rich?” Richie didn’t even look up from the t.v, thumbs jabbing the controller to the Xbox swiftly. “Yeah, baby? Fuck, this bitch thinks he can beat me-? Wha- Fuck! What’s up?” Richie had his tongue poking out from between his lips, and Eddie was glad he was so concentrated on the game so he couldn’t see the tension radiating from his body.

 “I saw this n-new porn yesterday and -,” The second the word porn was uttered, Richie paused his game and looked up at Eddie, their eyes meeting in what Eddie could only hope was a seductive gaze. Richie threw his arms out and made grabby hands at his smaller boyfriend, who smiled softly and leaned down into his reach, settling into his lap.  

“A new porn? Oh princess! Tell me more, what are we going to be trying today? Roleplay? Knives? A p -,” Eddie shushed him with a kiss, gentle and quick. Too quick, if you asked Richie. “No, babe. I want to try - um - f-fisting? If you’re up for it?” Richie’s eyes widened and he got embarrassed. Did I go too far? “Bug, are you sure? That’s a lot to handle, and I do have abnormally large hands.”

 He wiggled his eyebrows, and Eddie groaned. “Yes, I’m sure. Please daddy, I want your big hands inside of me, tearing me apart.” Eddie’s demeanor changed almost instantly, and he grinded down onto his boyfriend’s clothed cock. He knew his weaknesses, and throwing “Daddy” in there might get him exactly where he wants.

“Ohhhh - fuck. Okay, okay. Up on the bed with you. Look how slutty you are for daddy, so desperate for me to break your little hole.” Richie grabbed Eddie by his hips and threw him on the bed, Eddie whining when his back hit the mattress. His cock was already rising with interest at Richie’s degradation. Richie joined him not a second later, toeing off his shoes and socks with frivolous care. He slipped his shirt off his shoulders, and Eddie went to follow the motion, when Richie’s hands on his wrists caused him to pause.

 “Is that my shirt, princess?” They both glanced down at the baby blue shirt that swallowed Eddie’s torso, the words “The Goonies” painted across the breast. “Yes, daddy.” “In that case -,” Richie interrupted himself when he leaned down to suck the sensitive spot on Eddie’s neck, “keep it on. I want to see you fall apart with,” He bit down harshly, causing Eddie to cry out in pleasure, “my shirt on. Because you’re mine, all mine.”

Eddie let out small breaths, struggling to keep his moans in, as if not to show Richie the effect he had on him. His cock was already hard enough to be painful, straining against his shorts. “Please, daddy. Please - it hurts so much, please touch me.” Without another word, Richie turned his focus to the tent in Eddie shorts, mouthing and licking along the line of his cock. “Fuck - oh my god - f-fuck!” Suddenly, a large hand cracked down on the side of his jaw, making him howl in pain. 

“Is that anyway to be speaking to me? Keep those filthy words out of your mouth, slut!” Richie growled, roughly nudging his cock with his nose. Eddie’s cheek stung deliciously, the pain felt good, so good, he wanted more. “Daddy, hit m-me again. Please - I want more.” Instead of a hand across his cheek, he felt one wrap around his throat, constricting his breathing and cutting off his words. “That’s enough. You don’t decide what happens here, understand?”

The coil in Eddie’s belly was tightening by the second, Richie knew everything that drove him crazy. At this rate, he was sure to cum before even one finger was inside him. Without warning, Richie yanked down his shorts and underwear with one pull, exposing Eddie’s hot cock to the air, and he hissed with arousal. “Look at all this wetness for daddy.” Richie swiped a finger across Eddie’s rim. “Daddy doesn’t even need lube, you slicked it up quite nicely for me with your own desperation.” 

Richie held up a finger to show Eddie. Sure enough, Eddie had been leaking so much that it dripped down to coat his rim, and Richie’s finger was slick with the sticky evidence. “Open,” He said sternly, and released Eddie’s throat so he could open his mouth, and pull the wet digit between his lips. He sucked Richie’s finger happily, swirling his tonuge around the pad of his finger.

Richie pulled his finger out with an obscene pop, and starting tracing circles around Eddie’s rim. Above him, his boyfriend was squirming, desperate to finally feel full. “Please daddy, don’t tease me, I just -” Richie chuckled and pulled his finger away, instead wrapping both hands around Eddie’s throat. “Don’t tease you? Oh, princess, you just asked for it.” He took both of Eddie’s calves and pushed them over his shoulders, pulling Eddie’s hole towards his face. “You should’ve kept your mouth shut like I told you. This is what happens when you don’t listen to daddy.” Richie poked his tongue out, similarly to the way he did earlier, and kitten licked the outside of Eddie’s rim. Eddie screamed, the heat in his stomach exploding when Richie plunged his tongue inside. His back arched and his fists curled as white ropes shot out from his untouched cock, painting Richie’s cheeks.

“Already? But princess, we haven’t even started!” Richie chuckled lightly, continuing to lap around Eddie's rim, occasionally dipping his tongue in and adding a finger. Eddie’s body was tingling from the simulation, his soft cock bouncing on his stomach and slowly hardening again with every jolt through his body. “Daddy, p-please. I want your cock s-so bad.” Eddie breathed, frustrated tears pooling in his eyes. Suddenly, Richie dropped Eddie back on the bed, and walked over to the bedside drawer. He whined needily from the bed, and his bed hitched when Richie pulled out a tub of lube and two pairs of metal handcuffs. “You’re being a bad boy, princess. As punishment, you won’t be able to touch. And I’m starting with three fingers.” 

Eddie took a deep breath as Richie fastened his handcuffs to the rungs of the headboard. That wasn’t so bad, he was already pretty stretched. But then Richie moved his lips just inches away from Eddie’s pink hole and started to blow. Eddie let out a strangled scream as he felt his hole clench closed, and Richie chuckled harshly above him. “There. Now you’ll feel the pain. But you like that, don’t you, slut?” Eddie whimpered and tried to hide his face in a pillow. “I asked you a question!” Richie growled, cracking his hand against his jaw as hard as he could. Eddie was back to full hardness again, his cock twitching with every painful slap. Once again, he felt he was going to cum before they had gotten anywhere.

Richie seemed intent on dragging this out. He gave time for Eddie’s hole to close back up while focusing his attention on his boyfriend’s nipples, squeezing and biting the buds, watching Eddie squirm. Eddie was in bliss right now, he had never thought he could orgasm just from nipple play, but here he was, so, so close to the edge with only his nipples being stimulated. His toes curled, and he was just about to hit the edge when Richie leaned down and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, keeping Eddie on the edge with no satisfaction. He was crying at this point, he so desperately wanted to be touched, he wanted to hit his climax so bad. “Aw, someone’s frustrated.” Richie mocked him, crossing his arms and pouting his lips. Eddie pulled on his cuffs and glared at Richie, kicking his legs and being the epitome of what Richie was making fun of him for.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you ask real nice, and show daddy all the respect he deserves, I’ll only start with two fingers.” Eddie was desperate. “Yes! Y-yes, please, daddy. I promise I’ll be good, I’ll be so good and pretty for you, I promise. I’ll be a good little boy for your fingers please-” Richie interrupted his words by grabbing his cheeks and forcing him to look in his eyes. “Be quiet and lay back.” Eddie excitedly obeyed, eager to finally have Richie’s fingers in him. Richie popped open the cap for the lube, and proceeded to warm it up between the tips of his fingers. 

Then he grabbed Eddie’s thigh with his free hand, and hooked it over his shoulder, rubbing the pads of his fingers outside his rim. “Pl-please da- ah!” Richie had stayed true to his words, and stuck two fingers all the way in, scissoring his fingers open without giving Eddie a chance to get used to it. Eddie’s mouth was permanently open, letting out small “ah’s” every time Richie pushed in deeper. He wiggled his fingers around searching around for that one spot where- “Oh, fuck! Oh my god, daddy, yes!” Eddie moaned loudly, his wrists shaking inside the metal cuffs. Richie smirked. _Found it._

“Three.” Richie growled, adding another finger in the tight heat of Eddie’s hole. His cock was constantly leaking how, sticky arousal dripping down the inside of his jeans. There’s nothing he wanted more than to be inside Eddie, but that’s not what Eddie wanted right now. So he pressed on, the sight of his boyfriend falling apart below him prompting him to add the fourth finger, the most he’s ever had inside him. Richie’s hand was pretty big as well, this was no easy feat. Eddie was taking it pretty well though, fucking himself back down onto Richie’s hand, craving more. “Rich- Rich- I’m g-gonna-” Without missing a beat, Richie closed his fingers around the base of Eddie’s cock again, and completely removed his fingers from inside Eddie. 

“Why- why did you do that?” Eddie wailed, sweat dripping down his forehead. “What’s my name, whore? What- is- my- name-?” He punctuated each word with a slap to his cheek, hitting harder every time. “I’m sorry! I’m s-sorry! Daddy! Daddy! I’m sor-ry I was b-bad!” “You were bad, you stupid slut. And you know what happens when dumb sluts disobey their daddy?”

Richie angrily unsnapped the cuffs and reached for the lube, coating his entire fist in the sticky liquid. He positioned his fist outside Eddie’s gaping hole, and pressed a kiss to his knee. “You ready, baby?” The softness of his voice threw Eddie off. Richie rarely ever broke character, especially in a scene this intense. Eddie nodded softly, wishing he could reach up to caress his face or press a kiss to his lips. But it was too late to think about that because Richie was pushing his fist in and a blinding pain erupted through Eddie’s lower half. 

“This is what happens when a dirty bitch like you decides to misbehave!” Richie breathed, pumping his fist in and out of Eddie. He had never felt anything like this before. His entire fist was soaked in lube, and Eddie was so tight, so hot around his hand. Richie felt like he could cum from just this, the way his hand was drawing the most beautiful moans out of Eddie, the way the wet heat surrounded him, his fingertips pressed into his sweating palm.

At first, Eddie felt as if he was being ripped apart by Richie’s hand, the pain of being stretched so much spread to his thighs and stomach, and pretty soon he was shaking vigorously. He didn’t want Richie to stop though, he loved the pain and the feeling of his hole stretched completely around his fist. Soon, the sensation go even better, and with every soft punch to his prostate, he felt himself getting close to the edge of his second orgasm. “D-daddy-ah!- can I p-please cum… please!” 

Desperation dripped heavily from his voice, he had already been denied orgasm twice. In any other situation, Eddie would probably cringe at how desperate he sounded. “If you can last another minute without cumming, I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel it in your stomach. If you cum before then, you’ll be punished. Severely. Understand me, slut?” Eddie whined and nodded, but knew there was no way he’d last. A few more brushes against his prostate later, Eddie was cumming, his cock weakly spurting out a few ropes of liquid.

Richie watched this happen, his fist stilled inside of Eddie. He wouldn’t look him in the eyes, and his jaw was clenched tightly. Eddie knew he had fucked up, he disobeyed Richie and now he could be punished for it. Richie slowly pulled his fist out, the obscene pop of it coming out filling the silence between the boys. He leaned down and lifted Eddie’s thighs to chin level, then proceeded to blow his hole closed, Eddie whining beneath him.

 “You disobeyed me.” Richie said, calm and quiet, scaring the shit out of Eddie. “Bend over.” Two simple words that caused Eddie to jump up and turn around, almost falling over in the process. “Ten spanks without crying. Every tear I see, I’m adding ten.” Eddie practically came at those words, his spent dick hardening once again. Richie began, bringing his hand down against his right cheek with a hard crack. “One!” Eddie cried out. Richie chuckled above him, soothing the spot on Eddie’s ass with his fingers.

“You getting hard again? Look at you, a little cockslut, getting excited just from me spanking you. How do you like this?” He brought his hand down twice, both harder than the first time, on the same spot. “Two, three!” Everything hurt right now. Eddie’s thighs were quivering with the support to keep him against Richie’s knees, his sensitive cock was rubbing harshly against his boyfriend’s jean-clad legs. He hadn’t taken anything off except his shirt, and it further built the coil in the stomach knowing he was fully exposed and Richie wasn’t. 

The other cheek was being abused this time, three spanks delivered on the right side. Eddie had forgotten to count the sixth one, so Richie brought his flat palm down harshly against his hole. This was the one that might cause the tears to fall. “Six!” Eddie sniffled. Richie pushed up his chin with his thumb and forefinger and grinned at Eddie sweat soaked face. “Are those tears I see, princess? Eddie shook his head furiously. “No daddy, n-no tears, I promise.” Richie started again, hitting the boy under him so hard he saw stars.

But he made it through without crying, and Richie praised him for it. “You did so good baby boy, I’m so proud of you.” He flipped Eddie over and sat him in his lap, pressing kisses to every freckle on Eddie’s face he could find. “Daddy?” Eddie looked up at Richie innocently. “Yes, princess?” “I’m still hard.” Richie looked down and saw indeed he was, his cock standing proudly against his stomach, the head a slight purple from lack of attention. “Please help me, Daddy.” Eddie moaned, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and grinding against him. 

He nodded slightly, reaching down to unzip his own jeans and pull his neglected cock out, taking it in his hand along with Eddie’s cock. He jerked them off together, Eddie’s head against his shoulder, feeling overwhelmed over the fact that Richie’s hand could hold both his own and his cock. The orgasm came fast for both of them, Eddie’s third and Richie’s second, (he came in his pants earlier, but didn’t want to tell Eddie) the salty white stream covering Richie’s hand. Eddie leaned down to lick it up, the taste of Richie’s cum combined with his own drove him insane. ‘

Eddie smiled softly up at him, cum covering his lips. He slumped against Richie’s shoulder, eyes drooping and Richie decided that was it for today. He didn’t want to overwork his boy, especially since he would already be incredibly sore tomorrow. He lifted the Eddie off his lap and into his arms, pressing kisses to his lips all the way to the bathroom. Richie sat him on the counter as he started the bath, filling it with his favorite smelling bubbles.

Eddie whined from the from the sink as Richie adjusted the water temperature, making grabby hands at him. Richie beamed from his spot on the floor. _How did I get so lucky?_ “I love you so much, baby. C’mere, let’s get you in the bath.” Eddie hopped down lazily, and made his way to Richie, tugging down his jeans for him. “Come in with me, please?” Richie couldn’t say no to that. They sat in the bath snuggled against each other, hands intertwined. 

“I love you too.” Eddie whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’ shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below!  
> xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
